


Is this the word we created?

by Superunicornio



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Episode: s05e17 Coda, Fallen Angel Castiel, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lots of Angst, M/M, sort of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel desearía desaparecer y jamás había deseado semejante cosa antes. La existencia nunca tuvo un fin o un principio para él pero ahora solamente desea no existir. Por eso comienza a beber. No sabe cómo hacer que el dolor desapareciera y ha visto a los humanos millones de veces ahogarse en alcohol así que supone que debe ayudar, pero no lo hace.</p><p>El dolor se amortigua y la opresión extraña en el pecho se relaja pero sigue estando el sordo murmullo del abandono, del dolor. Y los pensamientos. Los pensamientos no cesan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this the word we created?

**Author's Note:**

> Esto viene de mi [LJ](http://nuryyyy.livejournal.com) y lo escribí hace cinco años cuando SPN consumía mi vida.

Duele la mayor parte del tiempo. Perder sus poderes, verse separado de sus hermanos, abandonado por su padre y sin ningún lugar al que ir. No sabe qué hacer. Lo antiguos lugares que le reportaban paz ya no lo hacen, el dolor no desaparece y la soledad es abrumadora. Nunca ha sentido soledad, el canto de sus hermanos lo ha acompañado toda su larga existencia y lo ha arrullado en todo momento pero ahora apenas los oye. Ellos no quieren y cuando se dejan oír sus palabras están llenas de desprecio. Castiel es un paria. Castiel no es nada. Castiel no es nadie. Cas, quizás. Castiel era un ángel del señor. Cas es un simple despojo que no es humano pero tampoco un ser divino. Es un simple estorbo a un lado y otro de la guerra.   
  
Castiel desearía desaparecer y jamás había deseado semejante cosa antes. La existencia nunca tuvo un fin o un principio para él pero ahora solamente desea no existir. Por eso comienza a beber. No sabe cómo hacer que el dolor desapareciera y ha visto a los humanos millones de veces ahogarse en alcohol así que supone que debe ayudar, pero no lo hace.  
  
El dolor se amortigua y la opresión extraña en el pecho se relaja pero sigue estando el sordo murmullo del abandono, del dolor. Y los pensamientos. Los pensamientos no cesan.  
  
Su padre no desea ser encontrado y sus hermanos lo desprecian, se repite una y otra vez. Antes podía soportarlo y pensar que hacía todo eso por algo o por alguien. Los hermanos Winchester eran un foco en su camino, un hogar o al menos el fantasma difuso de uno, pero ahora solo hay una pequeña luz que se apaga a cada segundo.   
  
Samuel está ahogado en su propia culpa y casi no puede cargar con el peso de la situación mientras Dean apenas puede respirar sin romperse en pedazos minúsculos como si fuera una figurilla de barro secada demasiado tiempo al sol. Castiel desearía desterrar el dolor, ofrecer una solución y reconstruirlo pieza por pieza hasta que el alma del mayor de los Winchester volviera a brillar con intensidad pero ya no tiene ese poder.  
  
Antes rezaba con fervor, su mirada en el cielo y sus labios moviéndose rápidamente. Le pedía a su padre, le suplicaba por fuerza y por su perdón. Perdón por amar a otro ser con el fervor que solamente estaba reservado para él. Ahora no sabe qué hacer, se siente como un barco de papel arrojado en mitad de un lago y siente cómo poco a poco su cuerpo se consume por la humedad y cómo se hunde en la oscuridad.  
  
Por eso bebe y se deja embotar por el alcohol que antes nunca le afectó. Se humaniza hasta casi no ser nada, una cara más entre la multitud y un ser defectuoso.  
  
Su primera intención es no acudir a la llamada de Samuel Winchester pero es su  _amigo_  y a Cas le gusta esa palabra, la forma en que le hace sentir parte de algo. Después se arrepiente y se comporta de una manera extraña que ni él mismo entiende. Se tambalea, se agita por dentro y la ausencia de Dean lo sulfura. ¿Por qué no está cuando el mundo se tambalea? Castiel lo dejó todo por él, por su hermano. Abandonó a sus iguales, a su familia, se dejó llevar por las palabras de fervor de un hombre justo y decidió luchar por la humanidad, por todo aquello que Dean consideraba digno de salvar. ¿Y ahora? ¿Dónde estaba la esperanza? ¿La salvación?  
  
Nada le importa demasiado la puta de Babilonia o el pueblo donde se está causando sus estragos. Castiel solo piensa en el dolor lacerante de la perdida. Nunca ha sentido algo tan doloroso, tan impactante. Para él las emociones eran algo humano lejos de su incumbencia, nada por lo que preocuparse. Siempre tuvo a su padre incluso cuando no tenía a sus hermanos y ahora no tiene nada.  
  
Intenta ayudar a los hermanos pero sabe que no tiene sentido. Dean ya no tiene esperanzas, ¿significa eso que ya no hay nada por lo que luchar?  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
Horas después se encuentra sentado en un banco, la cabeza entre las manos y con un dolor palpitante en las sienes. Dean le lanza un bote de pastillas y Castiel le pregunta cuantas debería tomar. El mayor de los Winchester sugiere que todas. Castiel se pregunta si así el dolor desaparecerá.  
  
-Yo he estado ahí. Soy experto en padres caídos.   
  
Dean permanece con las manos en los bolsillos, la voz baja y pausada, aparentando una tranquilidad que solo es fachada.  
  
-Y… sé lo que es. Sé cómo te sientes.  
  
Castiel mira el suelo en silencio antes de preguntar.  
  
-¿Cómo se supera?  
  
Dean se encoge muy ligeramente de hombros.  
  
-Un día te encuentras matando a una puta.   
  
Se miran en silencio. Castiel desea caminar hacia él, fundirse contra su cuerpo como ha visto a lo humanos hacer tantas veces y de nuevo se encuentra preguntando si el dolor desaparecerá. Pero no tiene el valor para hacerlo porque sabe que el abrazo será rechazado.  
  
Dean se mueve alejándose del coche y Castiel siente algo extraño trepándole por el pecho. No quiere que Dean se vaya, no quiere que el momento termine.  
  
Se pone en pie y detiene al mayor de los Winchester por el hombro.  
  
-El alcohol no ha funcionado.  
  
Dean levanta una ceja ligeramente.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Quiero… -Castiel mira al suelo antes de enfrentar la mirada de Winchester. –Quiero que el dolor desaparezca.  
  
-Lo siento amigo, no hay pastillas para ese dolor.  
  
-Los humanos suelen beber para olvidar pero también usan el sexo.  
  
El mayor de los Winchester suelta una risotada y niega con la cabeza.  
  
-Venga, Cas. ¿Recuerdas el prostíbulo? ¿Realmente quieres volver?  
  
-No –masculla. –No deseo volver a ningún antro de perversión. Solamente… Quiero olvidar.  
  
Quiere dejar de sentir o quizás simplemente quiere comenzar a sentir de otra manera. Sólo conoce el lado doloroso de la humanidad. Desea y anhela algo más aunque él nunca antes ha querido nada para sí mismo. Es extraño, es como sentirse desprotegido después de una vida de cuidados y encontrarse solo en mitad de la nada. Castiel nunca tuvo miedo, nunca sufrió y ahora todo es demasiado grande, demasiado opresivo. El pecho le arde, la cabeza parece que le va a estallar y solamente puede lanzarse hacia delante para besar a Dean porque lo necesita con toda su alma.   
  
Debe ser un beso torpe pero se esfuerza en imitar lo que ha visto hacer a los humanos millones de veces. Abre la boca y empuja su lengua entre los labios de Dean sintiendo cómo éste se tensa y se aleja al instante.  
  
-¡Qué cojones…!  
  
 _¡Cállate!_  quiere gritarle pero las palabras no le salen y vuelve a atacar los labios del cazador con desesperación, como si la panacea de todos los males estuviera allí.   
  
Dean se resiste un poco quizás no demasiado antes cuando se da cuenta que está abriendo la boca y sus lenguas están peleando de forma furiosa. Castiel no se siente mejor pero se agarra a Winchester con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y dejando que todo pierda sentido. Olvidandose momentáneamente del dolor.  
  
Se deja empujar contra una pared, tras una esquina, en un lugar donde cualquiera podría pasar pero no lo harán porque el pueblo está bajo el toque de queda. Se deja devorar con los labios y esas manos grandes que no deberían estar sobre su piel. Nadie debería tocarlo de esa manera pero las sensaciones son embriagadoras y le gusta, le gustan muchísimo.  
  
Castiel gruñe contra la boca de Dean. Una mano fuertemente agarrada a su cuello y otra buscando con devoción la piel caliente bajo la ropa del cazador. Se deja llevar por la corriente que lo arrastra, sintiendo que su cuerpo reacciona solo y cómo sus sentidos toman el control dejando solamente restos de cordura que ya no importan.  
  
Dean le dice que está mal, que esto que hacen está jodidamente mal. Se lo dice mientras le abre los pantalones y se los baja junto con la ropa interior. Se lo vuelve a repetir cuando Castiel le muerde el cuello y le toca la carne caliente entre sus piernas, pero ya no importa. ¿Quién va a juzgarlos? ¿Dios?   
  
Se ríe de forma amarga mirando al cielo mientras el hombre que sacó del infierno le lame el cuello y le blasfema al oído. Aunque la risa no dura mucho, no cuando tiene a Dean acariciándole la erección con dedos hábiles.  
  
Busca la boca de Winchester y se pierde en el calor de sus labios, en la saliva tibia que le mancha la barbilla cuando le muerde allí. Busca más abriendo más la boca, dejándose devorar con el fervor de un hombre destrozado que necesita algún consuelo. Dean lo consume poco a poco contra una pared mohosa de un motel y Castiel se pregunta cuáles serán los pensamientos de su padre al verlo en esos momentos. ¿Desprecio? ¿Pena? ¿Ira? ¿Acaso pensará en él?  
  
No, sabe que no.  
  
Abre los ojos para mirar a Dean. Lo observa mientras lo besa con los ojos cerrados, con una mano agarrándolo con fuerza por la cadera y la otra haciendo fricción sobre su erección.   
  
¿Es sano querer tanto a un ser humano? ¿El amor duele siempre de esa manera?  
  
De pronto siente que se ahoga, que el mundo pierde sentido porque eso, porque  _todo_  es demasiado. El calor es sofocante y el placer es otro tipo de dolor que nace en el bajo vientre y se expande por todo su cuerpo, pero aun así es maravilloso. Cierra los ojos y hunde la cara contra el cuello de Winchester. Sus labios se mueven y sabe que está diciendo algo, probablemente respondiendo a los murmullos excitados de Dean aunque realmente no está seguro.   
  
Sus caderas se mueven por inercia propia contra la mano del cazador y se deja arrullar por palabras que harían sonrojar a un ser pecador.  
  
-Dean… -jadea sin fuerzas mientras una sensación extraña y caliente se le forma en la ingle y le abraza el pecho. –Dean, yo…  
  
-Está bien, Cas –Dean le habla al oído, los labios calientes rozando la piel y la lengua tentando el lóbulo de su oreja a cada sílaba. –Córrete.   
  
-Yo... –se muerde los labios cuando siente el pulgar de Dean rozar la cabeza sensible de su pene.   
  
-Te tengo. Te tengo, Cas.   
  
Sí, sí. Dean lo sostiene, Dean sigue siendo una piedra firme en mitad de la tempestad. Castiel no lo ha perdido todo, aún tiene a este hombre para apoyarse cuando el mundo zozobra hacia la perdición. Si tiene a Dean puede soportarlo, todavía puedes tener fe en él.  
  
Castiel echa la cabeza hacia atrás y abre los labios en una queja mientras siente que su cuerpo se contrae hasta lo imposible antes de expandirse como si extendiera sus alas y volara hacia su hogar.   
  
Un par de luces parpadean y una bombilla estalla en algún lugar de la noche mientras Castiel, un ángel (ya no) del Señor tiene el primer orgasmo de toda su existencia.   
  
Dean le besa la frente y le chista con suavidad como si hablara con un niño.  
  
-Tranquilo.  
  
El sexo ayuda piensa mientras se aferra con fuerza contra Dean. Durante unos preciosos segundos su mente se quedó en blanco y nada existía. Solamente Dean y su cuerpo cálido.  
  
Abre los labios para decir algo pero Dean lo acalla con un último beso en los labios y se separa de él. No dice nada cuando se marcha y Castiel solamente se queda mirando el cielo.   
  
El dolor sigue siendo sordo y desesperado pero Castiel cree aún puede tener fe aunque fuera en un simple hombre.   
  
  
  
*  
  
Cuando se despierta en la cama del hotel no recuerda haberse dormido y realmente él  _jamás_  ha dormido. Después del ataque de la puta solo se acuerda del dolor físico más intenso que ha sentido en su existencia, quizás el primer dolor físico que realmente experimenta.  
  
Siente la boca pastosa y un dolor intenso en las costillas, pero aun así se sienta en la cama y mira al menor de los Winchester recoger sus cosas.  
  
-¿Y Dean? –la voz le sale rugosa, más de lo habitual.  
  
Samuel se tensa y lo mira, su cara es una máscara de desesperación.  
  
-Se fue –masculla mirándolo a los ojos. –Creo… –duda desviando un momento la mirada.- Creo que va a decir que sí a Michael.  
  
El dolor en el pecho se hace de pronto insoportable.   
  
-Cas, ¿estás bien?  
  
Castiel no dice nada antes de desaparecer dejando a Sam solo y sin respuesta. ¿No es obvio? ¿Por qué insiste en preguntarle cuando sabe que  _no_  se encuentra bien?   
  
Camina por un callejón desierto de una ciudad sin nombre. Se para frente a un par de hombres cuya alma es tan negra que duda de si realmente son seres humanos o demonios y saca un billete del bolsillo.  
  
Media hora después está tirado en el suelo de un fumadero de crack, su mente vuela libre y el dolor con ella.  
  
Castiel ha perdido completamente la fe.  
  
FIN


End file.
